Like Shining Stars
by Funeste Chimere
Summary: One Shot Rencontre de deux corps, deux ames, deux Hommes


_**Auteur:**Yume_

_**Titre:**Like Shining Stars_

_**Sources:**The GazettE_

_**Disclaimer:** Ben déjà c'est tout mignon comme one shot, pas de méchants, pas de death, juste une rencontre comme ça, une soirée racontée par un narrateur omniscient*oui je m'entraine* enfin voilà quoi. On peut dire qu'il y a un léger lime mais bon j'suis pas sure. Ah oui aussi, ce one shot est le premier d'une suite de trois one shot portant le même nom et pouvant être lu indépendamment les uns des autres; cela dit je vous conseille tout de même de les lire dans l'ordre xD_

_**Recommandations:** je vous conseille de le lire avec « Someday » et « I Understand » de Huang Yida même si je l'ai écrit avec « Scorpio » « Rhapsody » et « Blaze Away » de The Trax et un peu de Tracy Chapman qui passait à la radio._

_Bonne lecture ^^_

_**Like shining stars**_

Deux corps qui se frôlent dans la moiteur et la fumée; vivants.

Deux corps qui se frottent au travers des lumières crues et aveuglantes; aguicheurs.

Deux corps qui s'apprennent sur une piste de danse, deux corps qui s'enivrent, comme en transe.

Mouvement langoureux, déhanchés provocateurs.

Le blond, attrapent les mains de l'autre et les pose sur ses hanches. L'autre le laisse faire, se laisse faire. Il a arrêté de réfléchir depuis qu'il danse avec lui.

Ses mains glissent d'elles mêmes sur le ventre de son partenaire de jeu, caressantes, à la frontière entre t-shirt et jean.

Le blond lève les bras et pose ses mains sur la nuque du corps derrière lui; l'attire, l'attise. Il est conscient de ce qu'il lui fait subir. Il veut plus, toujours plus. Il veut le voir, languissant sous ses gestes, plumes de luxure.

L'autre se colle au corps devant lui, se déhanche lentement, surement. Il le fait languir, il veut le faire gémir. D'envie, de frustration.

Un regard lui brule le dos, exacerbe ses sens et son envie de faire du blond sa proie, son compagnon de fin de soirée. Et plus si affinité...

Il continue de danser malgré le regard incendiaire entre ses homoplates. Regard qui le connait et le surveille tout en gardant sa proie à l'œil; prêt à intervenir au moindre faux-pas.

Ils sont au centre de la piste, au cœur du brasier, au milieu de la foule; épicentre du séisme de leur sensations, propagées en ondes sur la foule alentour.

Ils resplendissent, éblouissent. Cela fait des heures qu'ils sont là à danser. Ensemble. Sans se soucier des regards envieux de certains, enflammés des autres, oscillants entre jalousie et satisfaction.

Oui, satisfaction.

Parce que cela fait des semaines qu'ils se tournent autour, qu'ils se cherchent et qu'ils ne savent comment s'aborder; des semaines que leurs regards se croisent, s'accrochent, s'attirent et se repoussent. Des semaines qu'ils n'ont plus osés danser.

Alors ce soir, ils se sont cherchés, trouvés et leurs regards ne se sont pas croisés, ils se sont accrochés, attirés; et d'un côté à l'autre de la piste, leurs yeux se sont lancés un défi.

« Conquis moi! »

Leurs yeux ont hurlés ce défi à travers les lumières crues aveuglantes et la fumée de ce lieu dépravé.

« Conquis moi! »

Et ils ont relevés le défi en s'avançant l'un vers l'autre sur la piste, prenant lentement le rythme de la musique, leurs regards ne se lâchant jamais, repoussant tout ceux qui les séparaient l'un de l'autre.

« Conquis moi !»

Ils se sont retrouvés face à face au milieu de la piste, ils se sont jaugés, pas jugés et se sont mis à danser. Chansons après chansons, d'un rythme à un autre.

Autour d'eux les danseurs ont changés, certains sont arrivés, d'autre sont partis puis revenus. Tous les regardent du coin de l'œil voulant voir comment tout ça va finir.

« Conquis moi! »

Certains ont même lancés des paris; que personne n'a relevé, trop occupés à faire croire qu'ils ne voient rien alors que tous observent.

Ils s'en moquent, ne s'en rendent presque pas compte. Ils veulent juste danser pour mieux se connaître, danser pour mieux s'évaluer, pour voir s'ils peuvent essayer d'aller plus loin, si ce n'est pas qu'une attirance physique, si l'alchimie est possible.

Au pire ils seront le « coup d'un soir » de l'autre, un amusement, un divertissement, parfois redondant. Au mieux...

Au mieux ils se plairont et laisseront de côté la partie animale pour la partie humaine. Mais pas pour l'instant...

Non, pour l'instant ils se jaugent, s'attirent, s'attisent, se cherchent et se trouvent, s'apprivoisent...

Ils dansent ensemble, pour vivre. Ils allument les espoirs et les envies. Les gogo danseurs voient leur éclat ternis par leur danse à eux, sans fioriture, sensuelle simplement pour l'autre, animale. Mâles.

Aucun ne domine l'autre, ils dansent simplement comme le feraient deux hommes, respectant ce qu'ils sont et ce qu'est l'autre. Peu des hommes autour savent ce que sont deux hommes dansant ainsi.

Ils ont beau être dans une boite gay, les hommes autour ont toujours une attitude de dominant ou de dominé même lorsqu'ils dansent ensemble, eux non à moins qu'ils ne soient tout les deux des dominants et qu'aucun d'entre eux ne veuille laisser sa place...

Non, on voit a leur comportement qu'ils sont toujours comme ça, que ce n'est pas une question de « rôle ». Ils dansent de la même façon qu'ils vivent. En étant eux même, sans étalages. Et tant pis pour les autres.

Les autres qui les jalousent d'être si intègrent, si discret, si voyant, si lumineux alors qu'eux sont ternes a travers les lumières et se font brouillard sous la fumée face à ces deux lucioles prisent en pleins phares.

La chanson change à nouveau. Et le DJ leur fait l'honneur d'un slow... au bout de quatre heures. Ils le maudissent un peu, mais finalement...

Finalement le blond s'appuie au corps derrière lui. Corps qui en décide autrement et le tourne face à lui.

« Conquis moi! »

Ses yeux hurlent encore. Ceux du blond aussi. Ils rompent à nouveau leur échange. Le blond se colle au corps à présent devant lui, les bras autour de son cou. L'autre passe ses mains sur sa taille, coince ses pouces dans le haut de son jean, à la naissance de ses fesses et les autres doigts dans ses poches.

Le blond sursaute au contact, surpris. Puis il sourit contre le cou de l'autre. Il sent bon malgré la fumée, malgré le fait qu'ils aient dansé pendant plus de quatre heures.

Le blond hume son parfum, le respire à pleins poumons. Épicé, boisé. Animal sauvage et maitrisé. À l'image de celui qui le porte. Légèrement sucré aussi. Il aimerait le gouter.

Il le fait.

L'autre frissonne.

Il continue.

La foule autour est surprise; des sifflements, des « enfin » retentissent mais ils n'entendent rien, l'autre a relevé le visage du blond et l'embrasse.

L'autre le relâche enfin et ce sont deux regards voilés qui se rencontrent. Ambre contre obsidienne...

Collés l'un à l'autre, leurs cheveux se sont mélangés. Caramel et chocolat noir...

Caramel sucré et chocolat amer...Ils se complètent sans même le savoir.

Dans le dos du brun, le regard se fait triste et rassuré; et ce regard, le blond le voit. Ça ne l'empêche pas de rester dans les bras de l'autre, de se serre plus fort contre lui...et de passer à nouveau sa langue contre son cou; goutant son odeur.

L'autre frissonne et expire dans un souffle lascif.

Le slow laisse place à un rythme langoureux. Entre eux, plus de place au doute; le défi, sous être gagné, est déjà bien entamé.

Le regard disparaît, les sens du brun se développent de plus en plus, recherchant la présence de ses yeux le faisant jouer follement avec le corps de son partenaire de danse.

La piste ne se vide pas, toujours réapprovisionnée par de la chair fraiche, nouvelle...Ils n'en veulent pas.

Un frôlement hasardeux sur le dos du brun de la part d'un danseur, le blond montre les dents, sort les griffes, grogne. Il se veut exclusif, il le veut exclusif.

La réaction fait sourire le brun.

Ils continuent à danser, sans boire, sans s'arrêter. Peu leurs importe la musique tant qu'ils dansent ensemble. Pas besoin de boire, c'est la présence de l'autre qui les rend ivres.

Ils se ferment au monde, oublient où ils sont et ce qui les entoure, les lieux comme la foule. Peu leur importe les regards jaloux, peu leur importe les remarque entendues par hasard. Ils se moquent de se que pensent les autres.

Autres qui d'ailleurs partent, au fur et à mesure que l'aube approche.

Autre qui les regardent surpris et émerveillés. Il est cinq heure et demi, ils dansent depuis presque six heures et ne se sont pas arrêtés, n'ont rien bu, sentent bon et sont en pleine forme...machines?

Non, seulement, tout à leur jeu,ils ne se rendent pas compte de l'heure.

Il y a de moins en moins de monde...

« Conquis moi! »

Mais leurs yeux crient encore.

Alors, d'un commun accord, ils partent, ensemble. Pas main dans la main non, le jeu n'est pas fini mais ensemble quand même. La nuit n'est pas finie. L'aube n'est pas encore là...

Et puis même...

**_OWARI OU TSUZUKU _**

_c'est à vous de voir ^^_


End file.
